Automatically determining haptic feedback based on media content can provide a powerful and immersive experience for the user. However, automatically determining such haptic feedback has conventionally taken into account only characteristics (e.g., tempo, frequency, amplitude, etc.) of the media content itself. External parameters, or information other than the characteristics of the media content, are typically ignored. As such, conventional systems that automatically determine haptic feedback based on characteristics of media content alone may not provide a flexible, configurable, and/or scalable solution that provides rich haptic feedback.